Talk:Miles Hollingsworth III/@comment-4278371-20131008014213/@comment-3575890-20131008044156
Wow, I didn't even notice autocorrect changed bisexual to bipolar. My bad! Lol. I’m navigating the wiki from an iPad. Oh, nevermind. You deserve no such apology from me. How DARE you call me a biphobic! Not only is that rude as fuck and completely unfounded given you know NOTHING about me, but your rhetoric is flawed and not surprisingly full of hate. If I were ACTUALLY biphobic, I wouldn’t support the idea of any character being bi, which is OBVIOUSLY not the case considering I flat-out said in my earlier post I think Winston should be bisexual. A post you OBVIOUSLY didn't read past the first sentence of and for that alone you have no right formulate presumptuous judgments. Fuck it, I don’t have the energy to reiterate myself for the millionth time on this subject, so I’m just going to pull up a post from my tumblr. I want Tristan to find love like everyone else. Whoever that boy will be, will be very lucky, but I honestly hope that boy won’t be Miles. Now before all of the diehard Triles shippers of the fandom proceed to come at me with pitchforks, allow me to elucidate. Besides the fact that I don’t think Miles is gay/bi anyway, why MUST he himself have to be gay/bi to be good to and accepting of Tristan? Why must he need to relate to or have feelings for Tristan to treat Tristan with kindness and respect? My point being why can’t he just be a good guy who doesn’t care about social constructs like sexuality labels and befriends people on the basis of character and nothing more? Why can’t Miles just be a good guy for the sake of being good without there being some ulterior motive behind it like wanting to get into Tristan’s pants or only caring about Tristan’s feelings because he can identify with them? At this point, making Miles gay or bi would only undermine, in a way even cheapen, his most humanizing qualities we have seen so far which are his ability to empathize with people completely unlike himself and his open-mindedness and acceptingness of those people, and that would be a damn shame because it is in that, that we have glimpsed true humanity in this boy. This boy who everyone first perceives to be just another spoilt delinquent rich kid when he is so, so much more. For we have recently seen that this so-called delinquent child actually has a kinder heart and a more open mind than most adults can take credit for and that is pretty fucking amazing. No, he does not get a cookie for being a decent human being, but he does merit praise for going above and beyond, possibly even stepping outside of his own comfort zone a little (with that shirtless hug), to alleviate another boy’s insecurities and self doubt. In this alone, there is so much more to this kid than meets the eye. He is progressive, he is kindhearted, he is accepting and he is understanding, and that trumps closeted-delinquent-rich-boy-with-an-ulterior-motive any day. Get it now? I am not in ANY shape or form biphobic, and I’m sure the majority of the wiki can vouch for me on that too. In fact, I fucking identify as a PANSEXUAL, so how about YOU shut your judgy, presumptuous shit up immediately, yeah?